Harriet Monroe
. Harriet Monroe (23 December 1860 - 26 September 1936) was an American poet, editor, literary critic, and patron of the arts. She is best known as the founding publisher and long-time editor of Poetry: A Magazine of Verse, which made its debut in 1912. As a supporter of the poets Ezra Pound, H.D., T.S. Eliot , William Carlos Williams, Carl Sandburg and others, she played an important role in the development of modern poetry. Because she was a long time correspondent of the poets she supported, her letters provide a wealth of information on their thoughts and motives. Life Monroe was born in Chicago, Illinois. She honed her love of literature early. Her father's library was the perfect haven for a reclusive child, in a household fraught with parental tension and sibling rivalry. In her autobiography, A Poet's Life: Seventy Years in a Changing World, published two years after her death, Monroe recalls: "I started in early with Shakespeare, Byron, Shelley, with Dickens and Thackeray; and always the book-lined library gave me a friendly assurance of companionship with lively and interesting people, gave me friends of the spirit to ease my loneliness." She graduated from the Visitation Academy of Georgetown, D.C., in 1879. Fueled by fears of posthumous anonymity, she proclaimed after graduation her determination to become "great and famous" as a poet or playwright. In the Dictionary of Literary Biography Judith Paterson quoted her as saying, "I cannot remember when to die without leaving some memorable record did not seem to me a calamity too terrible to be borne." She afterward devoted herself to literary work. Though Century magazine published her poem, "With a Copy of Shelley," in 1889, she quickly became disillusioned over the limited earnings available for poets, saying: "The minor painter or sculptor was honored with large annual awards in our greatest cities, while the minor poet was a joke of the paragraphers, subject to the popular prejudice that his art thrived best on starvation in a garret." She became a freelance correspondent to the Chicago Tribune, and was commissioned to write a commemorative ode for the 400th anniversary of Columbus's discovery of America. Her financial hardships were alleviated after she sued the New York World for publishing the poem without her consent and she was awarded $5,000 dollars in a settlement. With help from publisher Hobart Chatfield-Taylor, Monroe convinced one hundred prominent Chicago business leaders to sponsor the magazine Poetry by each committing to fifty dollars a year for a five-year subscription. The $5,000, coupled with her own settlement, was enough to launch the magazine on September 23, 1912, while upholding its promise to contributors of adequate payment for all published work. Monroe was editor for its first two years without salary, while simultaneously working as an art critic for the Chicago Tribune. By 1914 the magazine work became too much for her to accomplish while working other jobs, so she resigned from the Chicago Tribune and accepted a salary of fifty dollars per month from the magazine. For more than ten years she maintained herself on this stipend, raising it to one hundred dollars per month in 1925. She continued editing the magazine until she died in Arequipa, Peru, while on her way to climb Macchu Picchu. Monroe was a member of the Eagle's Nest Art Colony in Ogle County, Illinois, and is mentioned in Erik Larson's The Devil in the White City. Publications Poetry *''Valeria and other poems,. Chicago, 1891. *''Commemoration Ode. Chicago: Rand, McNally, 1892 ** republished as The Columbian Ode. Chicago: W.I. Way, 1893. *''The Passing Show: Five Modern Plays in Verse,'' Houghton, Mifflin (Boston, MA), 1903. *''The Dance of Seasons''. Chicago: Ralph Fletcher Seymour, 1911. *''You and I,. New York: Macmillan, 1914. *''The Difference and other poems,. Chicago: Covici-McGee, 1924. *''Chosen Poems: A selection from my books of verse''. New York: Macmillan, 1935. Non-fiction *''John Wellborn Root: A Study of His Life and Work''. Boston: Houghton, Mifflin (Boston, MA), 1896. *''Poets and Their Art''. New York: Macmillan, 1926 ** revised and enlarged edition, 1932. *''A Poet's Life: Seventy Years in a Changing World,'' Macmillan (New York, NY), 1938. Edited *(Editor with Alice Corbin Henderson) The New Poetry: An Anthology. New York: Macmillan, 1917 ** revised and enlarged as The New Poetry: An Anthology of Twentieth-Century Verse in English. New York: Macmillan, 1923. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Harriet Monroe 1860-1936, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 13, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References * * Notes External links ;Poems * Harriet Monroe 1860-1936 at the Poetry Foundation. * Harriet Monroe at PoemHunter (81 poems). ;Audio / video *2 short radio episodes Mountain Hemlock and The Water Ouzel by Harriet Monroe from California Legacy Project. ;About * , March 11, 1917 ;Etc. * Harriet Monroe Memorabilia at the Newberry Library *Poetry Foundation *Poetry Magazine *[http://dl.lib.brown.edu/mjp/render.php?view=mjp_object&id=1202232622296875 Poetry: A Magazine of Verse] at The Modernist Journals Project (searchable digital edition from October 1912 to December 1922) * , full text, at Bartleby.com. Category:1860 births Category:1936 deaths Category:American poets Category:American magazine editors Category:American literary critics Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets